Tic-Tac
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Castiel regarde le Temps; Castiel regarde Dean. - Destiel.
**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "Tu veux ma photo?"

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, onzième round de l'année.

 **Note 2:** Merci, encore et toujours, pour votre soutien. Je posterai la suite de "Je voudrais une chambre double" un peu plus tard cette semaine, et répondrai à vos reviews demain (rempla demain, rempla demainnn... T.T). Voici, en attendant, un autre petit texte. :)

Bonne lecture à vous, et quoi que vous fassiez, courage pour cette semaine!

* * *

 **Tic-Tac**

.

Castiel observait Dean. Cet humain qui lui avait appris ce qu'était le Libre Arbitre et pour lequel il s'était rebellé, et grâce auquel il avait construit sa propre famille. Cet être qui ne voyait pas sa propre valeur, ne pouvait voir son âme qui continuait à briller malgré ses fêlures, ne pouvait comprendre combien cette lumière mêlée de gris était la plus belle de toutes.

Le temps passait. Des lignes apparaissaient sur le visage de Dean, racontant des histoires; des cicatrices contant des combats, des rides aux coins de ses yeux, de ses lèvres, révélant ses émotions les plus profondes.

La vie humaine n'était rien, à l'échelle angélique. Une flamme qui s'allume et s'éteint, un frisson qui passe. Une étoile filante dans le ciel.

La vie humaine n'était rien, et pourtant, Castiel ne voulait rien de plus que la nourrir, cette Flamme, ainsi que sa Soeur. Pour qu'elles ne s'éteignassent jamais, car il savait instinctivement que les ténèbres après leur départ seraient pour lui les plus profondes de toutes.

Castiel se surprenait à penser... Qu'il valait peut-être mieux l'abandonner, cette existence angélique si seule, celle qui dominait le Temps et l'Espace et n'avait pour seule compagnie que la sienne. Celle qui ne connaissait pas les pancakes, ou la télévision. Celle où il n'y avait pas Sam et Dean.

Dean.

Dean qui mangeait des pancakes en ce moment, justement, et dont les yeux verts s'allumaient. Son âme, brûlante, ondulait de plaisir dans sa poitrine. Elle, elle était faite pour être immortelle, mais Castiel s'était aussi attaché aux mains rugueuses de Dean, à sa présence physique, la chaleur de ses cellules; l'entrelacs de ses doigts au creux des siens.

Les yeux forêt croisèrent les siens, pétillèrent. De la couleur apparut haut sur les joues de Dean, capillaires se gonflant de sang, gêne subtile et digne d'amour.

\- ...Tu veux ma photo?

Les mots pouvaient sembler défensifs, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Les yeux papillonnèrent, évitèrent les siens, le fixèrent de nouveau avec défi. Dean avait toujours su que Castiel se focalisait les choses, s'était habitué au fait que l'ange aimait l'étudier lui particulièrement, et savait depuis hier soir que s'il le pouvait, Cas ne s'arrêterait jamais. Des mots que Castiel lui-même avait murmurés, sous son oreille, contre sa tempe. Des mots qui en avaient accompagné d'autres, chantés au creux de ses poignets, dessinés sur ses joues et frôlés sur ses hanches. Des mots comme des louanges, comme un coeur qui souhaite sortir de sa cage thoracique pour en rejoindre un autre, pour unir. Des mots pour aimer.

Les mots de Dean n'avaient rien de défensif; ils étaient une invitation, ils étaient un challenge.

Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de photo. J'ai une mémoire photographique.

La bouche de Dean se plissa. Castiel l'entendit murmurer tout bas "Tricheur", son ton faussement vexé et bourru et tendre.

Cas lui sourit, ses yeux se plissant. Il le fixa encore plus intensément, un défi de sa propre concoction, une main tendue par-dessus la peine.

Dean déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Je regarde le Temps qui passe. Chaque seconde, tu changes, et je ne veux pas en perdre une miette. Je regarde hier soir, et je pense à ce qui nous attend, je pense à cette voie qui n'est pas toute tracée parce qu'on l'a choisi. Je regarde ta joie tranquille et je l'imprime. J'aimerais l'afficher sur tes murs, en faire une tapisserie, pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais douter de ton bonheur possible.

Je regarde...

\- Toi.

Les capillaires explosèrent sur les joues de Dean, un feu d'artifice de couleur. Cas se pencha et embrassa son nez, recueillit ses doutes; fit cesser ses tremblements en goûtant ses lèvres.

Un jour viendrait où l'on aurait moins besoin des Winchesters et où Cas pourrait se séparer de sa Grâce. Il choisirait un endroit avec Dean et il la planterait dans le sol. Elle deviendrait un jardin magnifique.

En attendant ce jour, Castiel regardait le Temps, et profitait de chaque. Seconde.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
